The Fourth Reign
The Fourth Reign was known as the Era of Insanity, often remembered for the conflict between Konis and Grikka. The Gods of the Fourth Reign * Grikka was the swan goddess of light. * Beldir was the hummingbird goddess of nature. * Konis was the crocodile goddess of water. * Heldor was the boar god of fire. * Maldroth was the raven goddess of darkness. History The Whitewing Tribes, 4E-76 Grikka often dwelled near the waters of Lake Kiltera. There, she attracted a devout group of followers to the surrounding shores, and a prospering town began to grow. The town dedicated themselves to serving the goddess and her predecessors. These followers of light began building a mill, which assisted the growth of their crops and led to an outburst of settlements in the surrounding fields. These societies would become the early foundation of the Whitewing Kingdom. The Swan and the Snake, 4E-265 Grikka was a frequent visitor to the calm waters of the Blue Mist Lake, which in time allowed her to fall in love with Konis, the crocodile goddess of water. The gods of Garn had long avoided romantic attachments of any kind, due to the potential for conflict. Still, Grikka gave in to her lovestruck heart and the two began a forbidden love affair. This continued for almost a hundred years, before being discovered by a Tartan named Dranor Tarina. When he attempted to blackmail Konis, she murdered him in order to keep their relationship secret. When Grikka discovered the murder, she felt betrayed. Grikka abandoned her lover, sending Konis into a wild fury that devestated the Northern Shores. The gods pleaded with the Runepriest to stop her rampage, but the Runes refused to intercede. Grikka swam to the bottom of the Blue Mist Lake to calm her lover, and Konis ceased her rampage out of fear of drowning Grikka. The Runepriest immortalized the two lovers in stone, creating the Isle of Grikka. Grikka's followers, upset at the actions of their patron goddess, turned to memorializing the gods who had led them in the years before. The city that had been established on the river named itself Firsirin, after Firsir, the butterfly god of the Second Reign. The region that had prospered under Grikka's leadership was instead associated with the feline goddess, Kiltera. It came to be known as the Kilteran Plateau. The Kingdom of Ghosts, 4E-266 The Northern Shores had been utterly decimated by Konis' rampage, resulting in the single greatest loss of life that had ever occurred in Garn. Legends tell that those who had died on the island were not forced into the Undercaverns, but that the Runes allowed the souls of the dead to remain on the Isle of Grikka. Supposedly, the ghosts exist in a society led by Elizza Lanternial, the Lakewalker Queen who was killed in Konis's rampage. Thanks to these rumors, the Isle of Grikka was almost entirely uninhabited until the Seventh Reign. Maldroth's Followers, 4E-649 Maldroth would survey her lands from the sky, but grew disheartened by the generally weak desert-dwellers. She pleaded with the Runepriest to give her a race of warriors. The Runes were hesitant to grant her request, so they only gave her a half-race, a monstrous race. From the Southern Marshes came the first tribe of orcs, and their bloodlust grew. Maldroth loved her people, and they continued to worship her. In time, these orcs would come to be known as the Burgluk Clan. The Inherited, 4E-998 With Grikka and Konis immortalized in stone, their Inherited were chosen by a council of gods in the Ebony Palace. Ottlio, the owl, was selected to be the Inherited of light, and Rinnka the shark was chosen as the Inherited of water. Maldroth desired to choose one of her orcs as her successor, but the Runes would not allow it. Instead, she chose the weakest Inherited that she could find. Bruwan the bat was selected to be the next god of darkness. Beldir chose Tankota as the Inherited of nature, out of appreciation for his slow and methodical mind. The dragon Swivaska was chosen as the Inherited of fire. The Dark Day came, and the Fifth Reign had begun.